This invention relates generally to a swimming device and more particularly to a swimming aid adapted to be worn on the hands of a swimmer where the aid increases the ability of the swimmer to be propelled through the water by increasing the effective surface area of the hands.
Enjoyment of water sports in recent years has extended to sub-surface swimming and increased propulsion speeds by means of swim fins and other similar equipment. Such equipment is typically worn on the feet to increase the effective surface area of the feet to gain an increase in speed through the water. Other devices exist which attach to the hands off the swimmer to further increase the effective surface area of the hands to accomplish the same purpose.
Known swimming devices that attach to the hands include webbed gloves and finger webs that attach to some or all of the fingers of the hand. Typically, a webbed glove includes finger receptacles between which a flexible webbing material is attached. However, such material is often made of canvas or other similar fabric and is highly flexible. Thus, the material offers no resistance to the lateral movement of the fingers such that the fingers can easily be brought together. A swimmer's natural tendency is to place the fingers of the hands adjacent each other in a cup-like configuration to form a relatively solid planar surface. Such fabric webbing between the fingers is only effective when spread between the fingers to increase the effective surface area. Since known webbed gloves do not provide stiffening means to keep adjacent fingers spread apart, the swimmer often reverts to the natural cupped configuration, thus, defeating the purpose of the device.
Other swimming devices include webbed material disposed between two adjacent fingers, typically, between the thumb and the forefinger. Often, adjustable finger straps or loops are provided to attach the webbing to,the fingers. These loops are typically cumbersome to adjust and create user dissatisfaction.
Typical webbed swimming devices disposed between the thumb and the forefinger usually have a gap between the webbing material and the contour of they fingers, with a particularly pronounced gap between the webbing material and the natural crotch or webbed portion of the hand at the apex of the thumb and the forefinger. This gap allows water to flow past the webbed portion thus, reducing swimming efficiency since the surface area of the hand in combination with the surface area of the swimming device is not fully utilized. Additionally, during the swimmer's return stroke the gap may cause the webbed portion to wobble or flap. This may also reduce swimming efficiency and create user distraction sufficient to break mental concentration.
Other known swimming devices cover all of the fingers and significantly reduce manual dexterity. Thus, a swimmer cannot easily grasp objects in the water, such as a surfboard, water ski, or other similar equipment. Often, the swimming glove material is smooth or slippery thus, reducing the swimmer's ability to retain a firm grasp on the object.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid that substantially overcomes the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid integrally formed from a semi-flexible material.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid which tends to keep the thumb and forefinger spread apart.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid which allows the swimmer to grasp objects between the forefinger and opposing thumb while wearing the swimming aid.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid that sealingly mates with the crotch portion of the hand at the apex of the thumb and forefinger to form a solid planar surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swimming aid having a plurality of finger loops for attaching to the fingers of the hand.